Janus's Intervention
by darkplayer35
Summary: Janus looking down from the Ascended Plane saw the way the two galaxies were heading and decided to use the one chance he had to intervene and change what is to come... Relationship: Xander/Dawn/Willow  rated M to be safe
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1 (and various other shows/movies that might be referenced). They are property of their respected owners. This is done purely for fun and to see where I can take it.

Relationships: Xander/Dawn/Willow

*Starts in Season Two of BtVS during the Halloween episode.

*Starts in Season 3of Stargate SG1 between Seth and Fair Game

*This is AU and there is no balance between Good and Evil, no Powers that Be, no First Evil.

*The year is 1999 and starts in October (no matter when it happened in canon).

Prologue

Looking out over Ava lona from the Plane of the Ascended, Janus watches as human world after human world suffers under the enslavement of the Goauld.

"Damn of the Others!" states Janus. I wish we could help the younger races defeat their oppressors but the others and their non-interference policy prevents any intervention.

The view then changes from overseeing the whole Milky Way Galaxy to looking down on single planet, a gem of blue and green. This planet, which shows signs of human development, one of the few free planets, and once his home before he was force to flee Ava lona due to the Great Plague.

Then as Janus looks down on the planet sees a single man planning a sick and twisted prank on a small town, remembers an exception to the rule. If a man or woman calls on an Ascended being without knowledge of what the ascended truly are while possessing a rare ability to manipulate the energies of the universe, the Ascended can grant the power to the caller and change slightly what they are called to do .

With this in mind, Janus again looks down, this time on a young man. A young man who, has taken it on himself to protect others from the things of nightmares. A young man who fights without the powers his friends have. A man who fights for what is right and would not be twisted by the power offered to him.

Now, lets began


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1 (and various other shows/movies that might be referenced). They are property of their respected owners. This is done purely for fun and to see where I can take it.

Relationships: Xander/Dawn/Willow

*Starts in Season Two of BtVS during the Halloween episode.

*Starts in Season 3of Stargate SG1 between Seth and Fair Game

*This is AU and there is no balance between Good and Evil, no Powers that Be, no First Evil.

*The year is 1999 and starts in October (no matter when it happened in canon).

Chapter 1:

One week before Halloween during the middle of the night.

Alexander Xander Harris of Sunnydale, California slept in his bed. It was 2 am and he had just fallen asleep after trying to patrol with Buffy and the others but it was hard for him to do much more than research and slay the occasional vampire since the others always were pushing him aside since he was the normal one. It was quite out and everyone in the house was asleep which Xander considered to be a good thing since his parents were fans of the bottle. While they were not physically abusive since the hyena incident, they were neglectful and viscous with the verbal abuse.

In Xanders dream, he was wandering around a beautiful and inspiring city. As he looked out the window, he saw that the city was floating on the ocean surface with the ocean as far as the eye could see.

"Welcome to Atlantis. I am Janus."

Xander spun around quickly. In front of him was a man in his mid-30 and most early 40s. The man was dressing in an unusual outfit made of leather and cloth.

"Wait, Atlantis. As in the legendary Atlantis? The one that sunk in the ocean," asked Xander.

"Yes, Atlantis though was sunk in to the oceans on another world, in another galaxy," answered the man Janus.

Xander look shocked at this piece of information another world wait what.

"How could it be on another world?" asked Xander.

"We took it there a long time ago but were forced to sink it after one of our enemies pushed us back to Terra or as you, the second coming of our race, Earth," answered Janus.

"...wait. You said that your name was Janus, as in the Roman god, Janus"

"Yes and no. I am the beginning of the name but it was taken over by a member of a parasitic alien race known the Gouald. I am a member of a race once known as the Alteran and later known either as the Ancients or Lanteans. I am here to as a favor from you and to ask you to help clean up the mess my kind left behind."

"... A parasitic alien race. Why me? Why not Buffy, she is the one with the powers, the Chosen one?" said Xander looking confused and shocked.

"I am sorry for laying such shocking news on you. Yes the Gouald are a cruel and evil race that came upon Earth over 8,000 years ago and found the human body to be excellent host for their race. They took on the names of almost all pantheons of Gods except the Norse gods and used them to rule over humans as their gods. They even took humans from Terra and seed them across the galaxy. Around 5,000 years ago, the humans of Terra lead an uprising pushing them off Terra and buried the Astria Porta. The Gouald stated away in fear of the rebellion spreading. The Astria Porta is a device that creates a wormhole between two planets using a 7 symbol address for a planet in this galaxy or 8 for another galaxy. In 1928, the Astria Porta was unburied and four years ago the US military solve how to work it. The US military then killed the Supreme System Lord, who rules the Gouald and 2 years later have revealed that the people of Terra have advanced so far. Do you understand so far?" asked Janus.

"Wait why are you telling me this?" asked Xander.

"I will get to that shortly. But I need to talk about three more races first. The first of the three other races is the Wraith. They are the race that pushed us from Pegasus Galaxy and forced us to flee back to Earth 10,000 years ago by sheer numbers. They feed on humans not unlike your vampires. Once we returned, we ascended to the next plane of existence and have held to a noninterference policy. Another race of concern is the Ori who we once were a member of the same race but they want to rule over other as gods similar to the Gouald but they also ascended making them a very dangerous enemy. They currently do not know of the humans in this galaxy but if they do learn of them they will invade and its unlikely they could be stopped. The last race to mention is the Asguard they were our friends before we were force to leave Ava lona or as you call it the Milky Way Galaxy after a plague that spread so fast and we could not cure over 5 million years ago. They have been cloning themselves for millennium and now are dying as a race. The reason I have told all this to you is simply, I would like you as my champion per say to rebuild the Alteran race and to clean up these problems," stated Janus.

"... wow. How am I supposed to rebuild the Alteran race as a human and clean up these problems when I am stuck on Terra? I cant just go up to the US military and ask to use the Astria Porta."

"Actually its quite simple. While we the Ascend Alterans cannot normally interfere there is one exception. It is that we can talk to the members of the lower plane though it is frowned upon and change slightly something a person call upon our power to do. In one week time, on Halloween, a chaos mage will turn everyone into their costumes. I am going to tell you to dress as myself before I ascended and a remote to build which is for a hybrid ship build from collected members of the Great Race Alliance before we were forced to flee. The Great Race Alliance was a group of four races who were some of the most powerful races to ever walk to the stars. When we were force to leave Ava lona, the others left or stayed behind. The ship since it was never completed if you make changes to the ship to have the updated databases of all four members of the Great Race Alliance most up-to-date databases for all four races, 6 ZPMs, and an Energy to Matter converter. Now if the ship is outside of the range of the ending of the spell the ship will stay behind with you as its commander and will return to you then next morning or once the spell is over. I will change it so you will keep my memories and knowledge while staying as an Alteran. An Alteran is a high evolved human race and through the technology in the hybrid ship _Unity_ you can evolve your friends to Alteran. You can help your friends in their slaying and staying safe."

"Why me though?" asked Xander.

"I picked you since you fight against the dark without powers while you could forget and stay safe. You are one of the few who would not be swayed by the knowledge to do wrong."

"Yes, then I will do so. How do I get the money to build the costume?"

Janus smiled. 'So far so good', thought Janus and stated "Well thats simple. Tomorrow night you will be jumped by a vampire who will drop his wallet just before you stake him. And thank you for allowing me to right these wrongs."

"First thing is first, Xander. You need to remember to write this note and to hold it at 7:45 pm so that the younger me, knows what to do. It is in Alteran and you will remember it in the morning to write down. Next you need to go to Ethan Raynes shop and buy enough stuff to make a copy of my outfit with my name on it, weapons, and this remote with the name the _Unity_ written on it. Now I will also try to protect everyone under the spell but I cannot stop Rayne from casting the spell. I would recommend not telling your friends until after the night and help them pick good costumes. I will let them keep any of the memories and knowledge," stated Janus.

Xander nodding at the reasons for it and agreed stating, "I will do my best."

As Xander was waking up, he heard Janus state, "I know you will, Xander."

"Wow, what a dream I guess I should write down this note."

Xander takes out some paper and watches as his hand seems to write without command in a language that he has never seen before a letter. 'Well I guess I should get some sleep and prepare for next week.'


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1 (and various other shows/movies that might be referenced). They are property of their respected owners. This is done purely for fun and to see where I can take it.

Relationships: Xander/Dawn/Willow

*Starts in Season Two of BtVS during the Halloween episode.

*Starts in Season 3of Stargate SG1 between Seth and Fair Game

*This is AU and there is no balance between Good and Evil, no Powers that Be, no First Evil.

*The year is 1999 and starts in October (no matter when it happened in canon).

*Dawn is 15 in this story.

One week later

Xander knocks on the front door of Buffys house dressed in his Janus costume. 'Wow. I finally have everything all together. It was harder than I thought to get everyone to wear costumes that will help them in the future. The vampire attack 6 days ago has really help set me up for the foreseeable future I mean who expects a vampire to have 10 Grad on him. I still have$9500 left. The costumes for tonight though are totally worth the 500 dollars spent on them.'

Flashback 4 days ago

The bell to Ethans rings as Xander walks into the costume story that Janus told him to shop at. 'Wow nice selection.' Xander thought.

As Xander was walking through the store pick up a couple fake laser guns, paints for the remote, a mix of Jedi robes and other sci-fi costumes for the Janus outfit, he sees some interesting costumes for everyone.

'I think I should get costumes for a couple other people besides Buffy and Willow. I mean the more help the easier this task Janus has set will be. Lets see who else to get a costume for definitely G-Man and Jenny. I got it. Why not get one for Mrs. Summers and Dawn? Ok, now that we have everyone chosen time to get the costumes,' thought Xander.

Again walking around the store, he sees the perfect costume for G-Man. As Xander picks up the Methos costume from the Highlander movie, the shop owner steps up quietly behind him.

"Do you need any help getting your costume?"

"Yahha, dont do that. You really shouldnt do that in Sunnydale," said Xander.

"I am sorry. Its a bad habit of mine," said the shop owner.

"I dont need any helping getting my costume; I have already picked one out for me. I am currently looking at getting some costumes for my friends. I think this Methos costume would be a great costume for Giles."

"Rupert Giles? I think that would be a great costume for him," asked Ethan Raynes. 'This will be fun catching Ripper in the chaos.'

"Yea, G-Man is the librarian at the high school", replied Xander.

Looking around the shop, Xander seeing Buffy heading to the noble woman dress, he realizes that it would be a bad costume to wear this night. Xander head over to Buffy. Ethan Raynes following.

"This looks like the perfect dress for you. It reveals the inner Princess," said Raynes while thinking 'This would add to the chaos with the Slayer dressing in such a helpless costume.'

"Its way too much money", replied Buffy thinking that Angel would love her in that costume.

"I am sure we could work out a deal," states Rayne.

"Hey Buffy, that costume has some potential. I have an idea that that would go great with that costume and if you go with this as your costume, I will pay for it. I think you should add a sword and go as a very old Immortal," offers Xander.

Buffy smiles thinking that it would be a great deal.

Xander then sees Willow going for the ghost costumes and askes, "Willow, this year you show go as a different costume than a ghost. As a favor for me, please go as a very talented white witch? Please."

Willow giving in takes the white witch costume. Now that Xander had picked out his friends costumes, he heads off to get a costume for the rest of the group. As Xander walks around the store he picks up a Toni Stark costume (a female Iron Man costume) for Jenny, a Washu costume for Dawn since he knows that she like Anima and a Dr. Beverly Crusher costume for Mrs. Summers.

Now that Xander has picked out his costumes for everyone, he purchases everything.

End Flashback

Xander is brought back to the present, when Mrs. Summer opens the door.

"Wow, the costume looks great on you, Mrs. Summers", says Xander.

"Thanks, Xander. And thanks again for the costumes," said Joyce as Dawn runs down the stairs to greet Xander. Joyce heads into the kitchen to finish what she was working on before Xander arrived.

"Great costume, Xander. What are you supposed to be?" asked Dawn.

"I am dressed as Janus, who was a member of an advanced race known as Alterans," replies Xander. Xander looking at Dawn thinks 'Wow she definitely looks older than 15.'

Just as he finished with that thought, Buffy comes down the stairs.

"Wow, I definitely renounce spandex, Princess Buffy. So do you have the sword? I was thinking you could add a stake and go as a 6,000 year old Immortal Slayer. It would be a great unique costume," says Xander.

"Why thank you kind sir. Buffy then pulls out a sword and says I like that idea. It definitely makes it an interesting costume, thanks. Willow should be down in a minute." Just then Willow comes down the stairs in a beautiful set of white robes and a wand.

Xanders jaw drops. "Wow, amazing costume, Willow you look great in it."

Willow blushes.

"I guess its time to get the kids and to go," says Buffy

An hour and a half Later (its 7:44 PM)

Xander pulls out the note in Alteran and looks down at it. Just as he does so, he feels a wave of power flow through him and the rest of town.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1 and/or Highlander (and various other shows/movies that might be referenced). They are property of their respected owners. This is done purely for fun and to see where I can take it.

Relationships: Xander/Dawn/Willow

Chapter 3:

'Thoughts'

"English"

*Alteran/Ancient*

Looking down and picking himself off the ground, Janus looks around.

*Where am I? I was just walking through the Astria Porta returning to Earth…* comments Janus in Alteran/Ancient. Looking around Sunnydale, Janus notices the note laying on the ground right next to where he picked himself off the ground.

Reaching down to pick it up, he is surprised in that the note is in Alteran written on paper, which the Alterans had not used in many millions of years. Even more surprising is that it is addressed to him.

** The note in Alteran**

_Janus,_

_ You probably are wondering where you are and how you got here. If you have not noticed already you are not currently in your own body but the body of one Alexander Harris, known to his friends as Xander. You are currently on Terra, which is now known as Earth in a small town called Sunnydale, which is on a poorly closed dimension tear. It has been 10,000 years since we have returned to Terra from Lantea and all the rest of the Alterans have Ascended. Once you return to Terra with the others, you joined them in Ascension. The downside to this is that while you have the power to repair the mess, we left behind with the Wraith, the Gou'ald who use the technology we left behind to oppress and enslave many human worlds, and the Ori who if they found out about the humans in this galaxy would invade and conquer this galaxy, we are bond by a noninterference policy by the rest of the Ascended. It is currently Halloween, which is a holiday were humans dress up in costumes for the night and a chaos mage (a human with the ability to manipulate the energy of the universe and the power given by other ascended) has turned everyone into their costumes. There is one exception to the rule of noninterference which is we can change slightly any spell that we are called to empower. We talked with Xander Harris one week ago and convinced him to help us right the mess we left behind. Currently with you outfit, there is a remote for the Great Race Alliance hybrid ship _Unity_ which you need to send into the orbit of the 4__th__ planet Mars so it will be outside of the range of the end spell until 3 am tomorrow which is about 7 hours away and have it return. Xander will be able to keep your memories and knowledge with the change to Alteran being permanent. Then you need to end the spell before any other people in the town gets hurt, I, your future self, am trying to prevent any unnecessary deaths and injuries but there is no guarantees. You need to head to Ethan Rayne's shop and shatter the bust of a two faced man. _

_Janus (future self)_

Janus looked shocked at the note and quickly pulls out the remote. 'I remember working on this project but remember that it was never finished. Well I guess I should sent into orbit around the 4th planet Mars.' Janus then presses several buttons and orders the ship to orbit the 4th planet and return at 3 am. He realizes that the remote would turn back after the ending of the spell and then enters another command to replicate a new remote from the Energy to Matter converter on board along with a stunner to have transported down.

In a flash of light and musical chime, on the ground in front of him were the stunner and the new remote. Picking up the two devices, Janus turns and starts heading into town.

'Now the biggest problem is finding this Ethan Rayne's shop,' Janus thought looking around as he hurried into town.

- Change in scenes -

Elisabeth Summers, sometimes called Buffy by friends, a 6,000 year old Immortal who was a slayer during her mortal years before her first death, looked around a small town at what looks like Halloween. Elisabeth as she looks around sees instead of children trick-or-treating, demons and monsters causing total chaos.

'How did I get to the Hellmouth? I was in New York City a second ago…. What why don't these demons and vampires don't sent off my slayer senses? What is going on?' thought Elisabeth (Buffy). Looking down the street she sees a bright flash of light and a man reach down and grab something off the ground. The man starts to run off the opposite direction into town. 'Let's head in that direction, someone in town might know what's going on and at least I have my sword and a stake.'

-Change in scenes -

The White Witch of North America, Willow Rosenberg, picked herself off the ground. As she did so, she felt the overwhelming darkness of what had to be the Hellmouth. 'How did I get to Sunnydale? I need to ward the taint of this dark energy away from my magic or it could corrupt it.'

"**Addo lux lucis ut atrum quod servo absentis atrum**" chants Willow three times. At the end of the third repetition, an expanding glowing circle flashes away from Willow. 'That should last until I figure out what is going on here.'

As Willow walks towards the town center, she extends her senses and determines the causes of the chaos to be from a chaos spell cast on the costumes. As she walks she sees two other people heading in the same direction towards the source of the spell.

-Change in scenes -

Janus/Xander slows up as he sees a pirate jump a woman who was running to catch up with him. Janus quickly rushes to the woman's side and pulls out the stun gun and shoots it at Larry, the pirate.

The stun gun, which Janus/Xander forgot to lower the setting from its max stun, blasts Larry into the wall. Looking down at the stunner, Janus states *Oops, I guess I forgot to change the stun setting, although that felt oddly satistifying.*

Turning to the shocked woman, Janus/Xander says *Sorry about that mess. I am Janus.*

Elisabeth looking confused at the language which is very similar to ancient Latin. Elisabeth replies in the oldest form of Latin she knows, "I am Elisabeth Summers. What is that weapon?"

Janus/Xander looking surprised at the similar language but replies in the English that he knows from when he met Dr. Weir, "I am sorry about the language confusion. I forgot that Alteran would not be spoken anymore. I hope this language works well enough. And to answer your question it is a stun gun. It only knocks out the enemy though the pirate is going to be out for a long time."

Elisabeth responses, "Yes, I do speak English, too, so this works. I have never heard of Alteran before as a language. I replied before in the oldest form of Latin that I knew since it seemed similar."

Janus/Xander sounding interested replied, "That is very interesting. It is probably in response to my people's return influencing the culture in that part of the world. While I would like to continue our conversation, I am trying to find the costume shop of Ethan Rayne who is responsible for all this chaos tonight."

Elisabeth looking surprised at his knowledge of what is going on asks, "Do you mind if I join you? I can try to help you find the store."

Janus/Xander smiles and says, "You company would be most welcome."

As they start to move one, another girl runs up. She is dressed in a witch costume.

Janus/Xander while waiting for girl to catch her breath from running to join them introduces himself again, "Hello, I am Janus and this over here is Elisabeth Summers. We are heading off to try to end this cause of this chaos."

The witch replies, "Hi, I am Willow. I was also trying to find the source of the chaos spell. I can sense the direction the spell source is in but I need help finding the place. The longer the spell runs for the greater chance, the greater the chance the Hellmouth might influence the spell and causes more problems."

Janus/Xander looked surprised that the news that she could sense the direction the source of the spell was. Janus/Xander states "I know the name of the shop and what the source is but I don't know where it is. I was told it was in the costume shop called, Ethan's and to end the spell I need to shatter the bust of the two headed man."

Elisabeth comments as she pulls out a sword, "Well then I guess we are set then. Willow can lead us in the direction. I am very good with this sword since some of real vampires and demons are almost guaranteed to be out in this chaos. Janus there can use his stunner to knock out the children who have been turned into their costumes."

An hour later and 10 real vampires…

Elisabeth slashes a finishing stroke with her sword at a bleached blond vampire, removing his head causing him to dust. "Well that's all of the real vampires," she states. Willow having just finished blasting her vampire with a ball of light, nods her head in agreement.

Janus/Xander picks himself off the ground and looks around at the 10 piles of vampire dust and the several stunned children on the warehouse floor. "Yes, I guess we should continue on towards the shop."

As they exit the warehouse, another vampire comes running up. He yells, "Buffy, I have been looking everywhere for you. It is utter chaos out there." Just as he finishes speaking, Elisabeth makes a swipe with the sword behead the shocked vampire.

Looking down at the dust Elisabeth says softly, "No soul should be tortured like that to punish a vampire."

Seeing the others look at her strangely, she says, "Last time, I saw that vampire he was carving a blood bath through Europe. I heard a few years later that he angered a group of gypsies and was cursed with a soul. That was over a hundred years ago. He was known for over a hundred years as the one of the Scourge of Europe and killed thousands."

Willow looked at her strangely, "How can you be over a hundred years old and look so young?" she asked.

Elisabeth replied, "I am an Immortal and have been so for nearly 6,000 years and I was a slayer before my first death in Egypt against the false gods." Willow looked shocked at how old she was.

Janus/Xander chuckled in and commented, "I am over 5 million years old and was born on this world before my race was forced to flee due to a Great Plague that was passed even our science to cure." At the others' shocked faces, he asked, "Why don't we go end this spell and since the shop is very close by?"

15 minutes later…

Janus/Xander, Elisabeth, and Willow arrive at the front of Ethan's. As Janus walks into the store, he looks around until he sees the bust of the two head Janus. As he walks towards it, he sees Ethan Rayne lying dead in a puddle of blood from his ears and nose caused by the extremely power energies causes by the spell.

He picks up the bust and brings hurdling down towards the ground smashing in tiny pieces. As soon as the bust smashes, a wave of energy arches out and causes the group to pass out as it expands out across town.

-Change of scene -

All across town costumes reverted into their original form, with everyone passing out and waking up with the night appearing to be a bad nightmare except for small group of people. One of these people, Warren Mears who all evening ignored the warning instincts the Ascend Janus, gave to protect the people who had been turned into their costumes. Warren, who had been flying around as Superman and had been over 500 feet up in the air when the costumes returned to normal, crashed into the concrete dying instantly. The others of that small group who were changed by this Halloween were people who Xander chose their costumes and convinced them to wear. As Ascended Janus had promise, when they were to wake up at midnight, everything all their costumes knowledge and memories would stay behind.

… Midnight the morning after Halloween...

Xander, Buffy, and Willow slowly began to stir. Quickly seeing the candles Ethan had used in the ritual to cast the chaos spell had started a small fire that was rapidly growing, they rushed out of the store as some of the components of the spell caused the building to almost immediate reach incredible hot temperatures. They quickly began to remember what had happen just a little while ago and realized that they still could remember the knowledge their costumes had. As they picked up the children, Buffy and Willow realized that only they could remember everything their costumes knew and not others they came across.

Xander quickly suggested that we get everyone together at Buffy's house. He said to Buffy, "I think we need to include your mother and sister—"

"Are you crazy?" yelled Buffy.

"If you let me finish, I believe we should include them since it seems that all the costumes that I picked out for the group remembers everything about what happened. I think we should find out if they remember and decide as a group since it affects everyone in the group, what to tell them," argued back Xander. 'It also will allow me to come clean finally about what have all happened this past week. I will need to soon leave to start to rebuild a fleet of ships to start to clean up this mess…"

Willow nods her head with Xander's argument and also commented, "We don't necessarily need to tell them anything besides what happened tonight and we can make up a story about it if we have to."

… 45 Minutes later at Buffy's House…

-Next Chapter will have the Conversation-

*-*The spell that Willow said was in Latin and was "Bring light to the dark and keep away the dark." *-*


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1 (and various other shows/movies that might be referenced). They are property of their respected owners. This is done purely for fun and to see where I can take it.

Relationships: Xander/Dawn/Willow

**Author's Note: Readers please add a review once you are done reading. It would really help improve the story if I can get some feedback.**

Chapter 4:

…..12:45 am at Buffy's House….

As Giles, Jenny, Mrs. Summers, and Dawn walk into the room, Xander quiets everyone down, thinking 'This is going to be such fun… not.'

"Now that everyone is here and since everyone is here, we need to talk about what happened during Halloween. By now everyone should have realized that they were turned into their costumes—," starts Xander.

"Xander," yells Buffy, "I thought we were going to ask if anyone remembers what happened not tell everything." Willow nodding in agreement with Buffy.

Xander sighs and shakes his head. "I already know that everyone here remembers what happen tonight and has all the knowledge and memories of their costume-"

"Xander, how do you know that? I mean you really don't seem surprised by the events of the night and seem to know a lot of what is going on," interjects Giles.

"I noticed and have heard that everyone costume was picked out by you or modified in some way," also interjects Mrs. Summers.

"Well, that's actually quite simple really. I did know that everything was going to happen tonight for over a week," replied Xander. 'Yea… this will not go over well.'

"What?" yelled everyone at the same time.

"Quiet!" shouts Xander. Xander continues on, "I will explain everything if you give me a chance."

"Please continue, Xander," states Joyce angrily.

"One week ago, I was contacted by Janus, the mythical god of chaos and changing paths, in my dreams. The dream started with me standing in an empty beautiful, technological master piece of a city, when from nowhere a man appeared behind me. He said 'Welcome to Atlantis.' As you probably would imagine I was kind of shocked at this point. The man at that point introduced himself as Janus. From our research sessions in the library, I remember that Janus was supposed to be a Roman god and asked if he was that being. Next, he replied that he was and was not which was quite confusing. Janus then cleared this up by stating that he was the original Janus and his name was later stolen by a member of an evil parasitic race known as the Gou'ald—"

"Wait the Gou'ald, they are mentioned in one of the Watcher Journals—," interrupts Giles.

"Wait, Watchers? That was part of the whole vampire story that you had Buffy in L.A –," starts to interject Mrs. Summers.

"Please everyone, can you let me finish the story. I am kind of on a deadline and will have to go away for the rest of the weekend," quickly states Xander.

"What do you mean, you are going away for the rest of the week very shortly?" yells Willow.

"It will be explained when you give me a chance," Xander states.

"Xander, please continue," a frustrated Giles comments.

"Ok back to the story. Janus then told me that he was an Ascended being, who was previous of a race of beings known as the Alterans, Lanteans, or Ancients who were a very advance and powerful race. 5 million years ago, a Great Plague forced them to flee to another galaxy. Then again 10,000 years ago they came across a race known as the Wraith, who feed off humans similar to vampires. They force the Alterans back to Earth or as they call Earth, Terra, 10,000 years ago. After being force to Terra, they Ascended to the next plane of existence. While being on this plan of existence, gives them great power, they are bond by a non-interference policy. Now, 8,000 years ago the Gou'ald stumbled upon Earth and found humans to make great hosts for their race. They removed larger groups of people from Earth, to colonize other planets which they promptly enslaved and oppressed like Earth at the time. Around 5,000 years ago, the humans rebelled and forced the Gou'ald back off Earth through the Astria Porta. Oh, yea I forgot to mention the Astria Porta which is giant ring which creates a wormhole between two Astria Porta on different planets using a 7 symbol address. Now, the Alterans also had another enemy which at one point, they both were of the same race but the Ori believed that they should Ascend and rule over humans as gods. They destroy any race or group that refuses to worship them. Now, Janus saw that the man who cast this spell, one Ethan Rayne—"

"I should have known Ethan was behind this…" yells Giles.

"The spell killed him," stated Xander, "and I will shortly tell you why. As I was saying before Giles' comment, Janus saw what Rayne's was planning and realized while it was a sick and twisted prank, it gave him a chance to slightly modify any spell's side-effects. Now, Janus told me to dress up as him before he Ascended and to create the remote to a hybrid ship created by the four Great Races, which contains several Energy to Matter converters and several immensely power Potentia, which pull power from a self-contained region of subspace. He asked me to help fix these messes left behind by the Alterans and to rebuild them as a race. A side-effect that Janus changed the spell, was that I would stay an Alteran and through the hybrid ship known as _Unity. _To keep the ship from returning to where ever it came from, Janus told me to send it to Mars orbit until 3 am this morning when I leave. Now Janus told me to keep this knowledge a security and to help you pick good costumes since he would let you keep the knowledge and the memories of the costume to give you an edge up. He also said that I will be able to evolve others to Alteran-level since the Alterans were the first coming of these race and millions of years more advance. Now you understand why I keep it a secret," finished Xander.

"I understand why you did it. Why did Janus pick you out of everyone?" asked Buffy.

"Janus said that since I fought the good fight even though I have no powers and I would not be twisted by the power that this will task will give me that I was the perfect choice. Now I have to leave in 10 minutes to start to rebuild the Alteran race by building a fleet to protect the rebuilding effort and to start to clean up the mess they left behind. I will be back by the end of the weekend so it will only be a two days," states Xander.

"How will you be able to build a fleet in two days?" asked Dawn.

'Wow, she does look great in that outfit. Stop it, Xander. That's Dawn you are thinking about' thought Xander while blushing. Dawn and the others noticed his blushing and Dawn smiled happy that she had a chance with Xander.

"uh… yea… I know from Janus's memories that the Asguard, another of the Great Races along with the Alteran have designed time dilation machines and built one in to the ship, so it will be longer for me. Well I have to get moving it is in orbit and ready to transport me up," replies Xander pulling out a remote with flashing symbols on it.

Willow and Dawn rush to give him a hug.

Willow says while hugging him, "I am going to miss you."

Xander blushes again this time due to Willow hugging him so tightly leaving nothing to imagine. 'Wow, how did Willow get so hot too?'

Willow and Dawn again notice Xander's blush and the rest come over to say good bye.

As Xander was leaving in a white flash of light and musical chiming he heard Mrs. Summers tear into Giles over the Slayer/Watcher deal.

'Now beginnings the journey and I hope I am up to it,' though Xander as he enters the cockpit of the ship.

-End of Chapter 4


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1 or Highlander (and various other shows/movies that might be referenced). They are property of their respected owners. This is done purely for fun and to see where I can take it.

Relationships: Xander/Dawn/Willow

*Starts in Season Two of BtVS during the Halloween episode.

*Starts in Season 3of Stargate SG1 between "Seth" and "Fair Game"

*This is AU and there is no balance between "Good" and "Evil", no "Powers that Be", no First Evil.

*The year is 1999 and starts in October (no matter when it happened in canon).

**Author's Note: One change that I made to the Stargate Universe is that Moros was not imprison by the other Ascended. While he worked on the Sangraal and built it, he was able to hide his activities and it is still hidden on the planet where Moros was imprisoned on canon.**

*Alteran*

"English"

'Thoughs'

Chapter 5:

As Xander sits down in the command seat, the ships controls light up. Xander looking down at the control prepares for the trip to start the rebuilding of the Alteran fleet. As Xander pilots the ship towards the outer reaches of the solar system, Xander starts to look for a solar system that is hidden far enough away from Gou'ald to build the fleet.

*What solar systems in this arm of the Avalona galaxy have a planet with breathable atmosphere, a large asteroid belt with large quantities of Naquadah, Trinium, and Neutronium, and no Astria Porta in within 300 light years?* asks Xander to the computer core in the _Unity_.

*There are five solar systems that meet those requirements,* replies the computer.

*Display on the viewholo the systems.*

*Displaying.*

Now on the viewholo in from of the command chair were five solar systems. Xander quickly dismisses the first 3 systems since they were in the direction of the Gou'ald controlled space. Xander started to study the last two systems.

*Please expand the details on the two systems and place side by side,* states Xander to the computer.

Now comparing the systems in more detail, Xander noticed that second one was 50,000 light years away from the nearest Gou'ald occupied space and contain an extremely large asteroid belt with very large deposits of naquadah, trinium, and neutronium. The system also had two large gas giant planets, one a red flame color and the other an icy color, and two inhabitable planets. The first was a nice temperate planet orbiting the first gas giant and the second was a mostly water covered planet orbiting the sun.

'Now we are pasting through the asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter. About 10 more minutes until we are far enough from Earth that no one on Earth or any Asgard sensors surrounding Earth will detect the hyperspace window,' thought Xander.

*Computer, please bring up the second solar system on the viewholo. Is there a name list for these system?* asked Xander.

*Negative. This system was deemed too far from the galactic center for any colonization attempt,* responses the computer.

*Hmmm... Let's name the system's sun Phoenix, the gas giant with the orbiting planet Ignis, the planet orbiting the gas giant Altera for the new homeworld of the Alteran race, the other inhabitable planet Undas and other the gas giant Glacies,* states Xander. As he finished the naming of the system, the ship passed into the outer reaches of the Sol system.

*Computer, plot course to the Phoenix system near the asteroid belt. Time to arrival?*

*Time to arrival is 3 hours 25 minutes.*

*Initialize hyperdrive. Wake me up when we get there,* states Xander. 'Now it is time to get a little sleep before I arrive,' thinks Xander as he slips into sleep.

In Xander's dream, Xander finds himself again in Atlantis. Looking around, this time instead of just being Janus, there are three other people with Janus, one older man and three women.

*Xander, I must offer congratulations so far on a job well done. Though everything, I have done so far has been allowed by the rules of the Ascended, the head of the council of the Ascended wishes to speak to you,* states Janus.

One of the women introduced herself as she steps forward, *Hello Alexander, I am Melia, one Counselor on the Council of the Ascended."*

Another one of the women comes forward, *I am Oma Desala.*

The last woman comes forward, *And I am Ganos Lal another Counselor on the Council of the Ascended.*

The last of the Ascended Ancients came forward, the older man, and said, *I am Moros and the High Counselor of the Council of the Ascended. While we disagree with Janus's interference in the lower planes, we do believe that he was right to do so. The five of us believe that you are needed to help right the balance of powers in this galaxy and in Pegasus. As the majority of the former Council of Atlantis, we name you, Alexander, the Supreme Commander of the Alteran Race and High Counselor of the new Council of the Alteran. *

Xander staggered back. *Wait, why are you making me the both the High Counselor and Supreme Commander?* asked a stunned Xander.

Moros and the others chuckled at Xander's surprise.

*You accepted the responsible to rebuild the Alteran race and to truly be able to do so you need to the positions. Just remember to fill the Council with advisors and other talented members like some of your friends. With the combined knowledge Great Race Alliance, you will be able to cure the Asgard of their cloning problem before they die off and to also evolve your friends from humans to Alterans. There are also some old Alteran AIs created from scans of Alteran minds which you can uses a template to create a new AIs for some help,* replied Ganos Lal.

Oma Desala stepped forward, *Remember to enjoy life and when you put your mind to something, anything is possible.*

Xander looking still stunned replied, *I will do my best to rebuild the Alteran race and to protect the free the two galaxies.*

Janus comments, *we know you will. It is time for you to wake up*

*Dropping out of hyperspace into Phoenix,* states the computer core.

'Wow, I really did accept a huge responsibility…" thought Xander as he jolts awake.

*Computer, locate the largest deposit of naquadah, trinium, and neutronium. Stop in the space outside of the asteroid field. Prepare to activate the time dilation sphere surrounding the ship and the deposits in the asteroid field. Using a Potentia (what the SGC calls ZPMs) to power the time dilation sphere and set the field to a 1 hour outside the field is equal to 10,000 hours inside the field,* commands Xander.

5 minutes later the ship stops. Then the time dilation field is activated.

*Now link another Potentia to the Energy to Matter Converter and construct 1000 mining and construction drones and a Potentia constructor and charger. Have the drones mine the deposits for naquadah, trinium, and neutronium. Once the Potentia constructor is built construct and charge as many Potentia as possible.*

*The drone construction will take another 2 hours and then will be sent into the asteroid belt for mining. The construction of the Potentia constructor and charger will take an additional hour. Each Potentia will take a month to construct.*

'Now it is time to construct several AIs and to see what is in the Combined Great Race Alliance database,' thought Xander.

… Two weeks later….

Over the last two weeks, Xander spend the time working on going through the Great Race Database and designing several new AIs. While Xander through Janus's memories and knowledge already knew a lot about the Alteran databases, he was surprised by the contents of the other three races. The Alteran database was the most up-to-data version from Atlantis when they fled back to Terra. While the Asgard which was also up-to-data, the Furling databases stopped nearly 5,000 years ago when they left for regions of space unknown, maybe even other realities since the where the experts in creating the Quantum Mirrors surpassing the other three Great Races. The Furlings were also experts in in their transportation arches which could transport someone anywhere in the galaxy through them and required less power than the Astria Porta, their robotics, nanotechnology, and small subspace power spheres.

Looking through the Asgard section of the database, he noticed that the Asgard had mastered and surpassed the Alterans in cloning, plasma weapons, gravimetric engines, transporter technology, and Neutrino-Ion generators (fusion generators). The Asgard over the many millenniums unfortunately forgot one of the rules for cloning that a cloning over a long period of time causes errors to build up over time leading to genetic damage if one does not use their original DNA.

The Nox were a different cases then the rest, while it was up-to-date there had not been many improvements over their older technology except for improvement in cloaking and in some medicines.

Looking at the various ships in the database, Xander had wanted to use Alteran ships and they were more advance in the long run but there was none that met his needs. Most Alterans ship designs, while could function as a warship were not designed originally with that in mind though he was fond of the city-ship class design. With that in mind, Xander decided that he would need to design new designs for his fleet.

Once Xander had finished looking through the database, he decided it was time to work on the development of the AIs. While Xander, had been looking through the database he found several copies of Alteran and Asgard minds in the core. He had decided to use the Alteran mind scans since they would be a better match for Alteran use and he did not want to anger the Asgard either. Xander using the Alteran minds as a base template for a sentient mind, he developed different types of AIs. To prevent the past mistakes of the Pegasus replicators, Xander designed them to grow with the rest of the Alterans and for them to be considered full members of the Alteran race with the same rights. He also designed them so that once they were initialed that their code could not be modified and any attempt to do so was a crime. Xander planned on building them to be the 'soul' of the ship.

After Xander designed the AIs basics, he had decided that he should make one AI to keep him company and to help design the new ships since they would be the AIs body for the most part.

… 2 weeks later…

The last two weeks had been very busy for Xander. He completed the first AI who he named Orion. With the help of Orion, Xander then started to design his first ship. Orion suggests that they work on the designing a single person fighter craft since the Gou'ald, the Wraith, and the Ori all have fighter crafts. With Xander at the controls of the database core in one of the compartments in the _Unity_ and Orion working from the outside of the problem, they quickly designed a single person fighter craft.

The Proeliator class single person fighter was as an easy design to create. Xander when thinking about the shape of the craft recommended that they use a spherical shape since to would allow the ship to be small enough to fit through the Astria Porta. For the hull, Xander and Orion agreed that they should use the naquadah/carbon/trinium alloy which the Asgard had just developed. They decided that the ship should be 4 meters in diameter and use an Alteran/Asgard hybrid design for gravimetric engines. Looking through the database they decided that they should power them using 12 Furling Subspace Power Spheres. A Furling Subspace Power Sphere while not as powerful as Alteran power sources they are a lot easier to make, provide a constant power supply for the life of the craft, and will not explode when damaged like many other power sources. The size of the Furling Power Spheres was the size of a baseball and 12 of them provides enough power for a moderately strong Asgard shield. Alteran shields required too much power but the Asgard shield was strong enough to take any number of fighter craft or ground weapon fire. For weapons they worked out a way to design the weapons emitter to be wrapped around the whole circumference to provide 360 degree firing range. Xander then had the idea to scale down and increase the firing speed of the Asgard beam weapon. They were able put two 10% powered Asgard Beam which fires five times as fast as the original design firing speed.

To control the ship they decided to add a neural interface link to the Alteran gene and a basic cloak. Orion pointed out then that there is very, very few Alterans so he designed a way to design a basic AI that would fly the fights if there is no pilot.

The specs of a Proeliator class ship:

Role – Fighter Ship

Shape – sphere

Size – 4 m diameter

Crew – 1

Faster-than-light Drive(s)- none (fits through Astria Porta)

Power Supply- 12 Furling Subspace Power Spheres

Engines – Asgard/Alteran hybrid Gravimetric Sublight Engines

Shields – Single-Layer limited Shielding (Asgard)

Hull –naquadah/Carbon/trinium composite

Computer-core – limited AI core

Controlled – Neural Interface with genetic scans

Transporter Technology- none

Weapons –

2 X10% powered Rapid-fire Asgard Beam (360o range)

Additional Systems –Cloak, Self-Destruct

…. 1 month later….

A month later, Xander had completed two more designs for the Alteran fleet. The first of the two was the Porta Traba class ship. The Porta Traba class was an upgraded version of a previous design used in Atlantis class ship. It was a cylinder shaped ship designed to carry several people and travel through the gate. The original design only had limited weapons and a cloak. Xander added 24 Furling Power spheres to add a moderately powerful ship which was designed to take ground and single craft fire. They next upgraded the weapons to have 1 Alteran Beam weapon and 1 Asgard Beam Weapon design to fire at 10% power at five times original firing rate.

The next design was a completely brand new design, the Traba class cargo/troop transport. This design was much bigger at 50m x20m x10m and designed to look similar to what Xander remembers the Star Wars Assault Ship without the larger engines and a ramp hatch on the underside of the ship. (AN: This designs are not copying any of designs for movies. It is just that they are the closed pictures of the design found.) Both Xander and Orion decided that it should be powered have a single neutrino-ion generator which was the Asgard's best fusion generator (since the Asgard took fusion generators farther that the others of the Great Races did) along 24 Furling Power spheres. The sublight engines were a scaled up version of the Proeliator class engines. Since this ship could not fit through the Astria Porta they added an Asgard/Alteran interstellar hyperdrive. This ship was designed to be a support ship or a short range ship which is why they only have an interstellar hyperdrive.

Again similar to the Proeliator class ship, it was given a single layer Asgard shield but due to the added neutrino-ion generator could take significantly more hits to it. The weapon system for the Traba class ship, was 8 of the 10% powered rapid-fire Asgard Beam and 100 Alteran drone weapons. For this design, Xander and Orion also added an Asgard transporters, phase-clock, and added a layer of the Alteran metal alloy, Adamantium, on top of the naquadah/carbon/trinium alloy. Adamantium was the strongest Alteran hull alloy which they designed during their stay in the Pegasus galaxy. They designed the ships systems again to be normally be controlled by the standard neural interface with the gene lock.

The design specs for the Traba class ship:

Role – Cargo/Troop Transport Ship

Shape – like a Star Wars Republic Assault Ship with smaller engines (not sticking out like SWRAS)

Size – 50 m x 20 m x 10 m

Minimum Crew – 1

Maximum Crew – 50

Faster-than-light Drive(s)- Asgard/Alteran Interstellar Hyperdrive

Power Supply-

1 Neutrino-Ion Generator

24 Furling Subspace Power Spheres

Engines – Asgard/Alteran hybrid Gravimetric Sublight Engines

Shields – Single-Layer Shielding (Asgard)

Hull – Adamantium, naquadah/Carbon/trinium composite

Computer-core – limited Asgard core

Controlled – Neural Interface with genetic scans (matching individual users)

Transporter Technology- Asgard Transporters

Weapons –

8 X10% powered Rapid-fire Asgard Beam

100 - Alteran Drone Weapon

Additional Systems – Phase-Cloak, Self-Destruct

… 4 more months…

The next two designs, Xander and Orion designed, were the cruiser and battle cruiser class ships. The cruiser class ship was called the Gladius class. It was design to look similar to the Vulcan command-ship without the circular engine nacelle, since both Xander and Orion wanted a ship to have smooth lines and to look imposing to the viewers. It was designed to be 900mx 400m x100m (length x width x height). The Gladius class ship is powered by 8 Neutrino-Ion generators and 64 Furling Power Spheres. They added similar subspace engines as in the previous class designs and an Asgard/Alteran hybrid Intergalactic Hyperdrive. For this design, the shielding had been scaled up even more and included two more layers. The tri-layer shields were an Asgard/Furling/Alteran layered shields. Since each shield was designed differently and had different weakness, they provided unheard off levers of protection. For transporters since the ship was significance larger they included the short range Alteran transporters, a long range Asgard transporters, and a Furling Transport Arch for ship to ship transports. The Furling Transport Arch could transport the user from one ship in one part of the galaxy to another ship in a different part of the galaxy. It had a range of the length of the Avalona galaxy.

For weapons for the Gladius class ship, they added two Alteran and two Asgard Beam weapons at full power. They then added for point defense against single fighter ships 128 of each of the 10% rapid fire Alteran and Asgard Beam weapons (in a cannon form). It was topped off with 10,000 Alteran Drone Weapons and 1,000 Alteran/Asgard Super Drones. The Alteran/Asgard Super Drones were designed to be 100 times as powerful as the previous Alteran Drones. The hull was designed of a nearly 10 cm layer of naquadah/carbon/trinium alloy on top of 5 cm of Adamantium. The computer core for this ship was a hybrid core designed from a mix of Alteran (vacuum powered computing), Asgard (quantum computing), and the Furling micro designs with a ship AI. The Gladius class also had a phase-cloak, a single particle beam emitter, two hangers, a Nano forge/Energy-to-Matter converter, and 2 hangers. The Gladius class ship had a complement of 100 Proeliator class ships and 2 Traba Class ships.

The second class of ship designed was the Gladius Maximus class ship. It was designed very similar to the Gladius class ship but larger and much more powerful. It was designed to be 1500m x 800m x150m.

The specs for the Gladius class and the Gladius Maximus class ships are shown below:

Gladius Maximus (Battle Cruiser) Class

Role – Battle Cruiser/ Heavy Assault Vessel

Shape – Similar to the Vulcan Command-ship without the circular nacelle

Size –1500 m x 800 m x 150m

Minimum Crew – 1

Maximum Crew –2000

Faster-than-light Drive(s)- Asgard/Alteran Intergalactic Hyperdrive

Power Supply-

16 Neutrino-Ion Generator

128 Furling Subspace Power Spheres

Engines – Asgard/Alteran hybrid Gravimetric Sublight Engines

Shields – Tri-layered Shielding (Asgard, Furling, Alteran)

Hull – Adamantium, naquadah/Carbon/trinium composite

Computer-core – Asgard/Alteran/Furling core

Controlled – Neural Interface with genetic scans (matching individual users)

Transporter Technology-

Asgard Transporters

Alteran Transporters

Furling Transport Arch

Weapons –

4 Alteran Beam Weapons

4 Asgard Plasma Beam Weapon

256 x 10% powered Rapid-fire Alteran Beam

256 X10% powered Rapid-fire Asgard Beam

20,000 - Alteran Drone Weapon

2,000 – Alteran/Asgard Super Drone

Additional Systems –

Phase-Cloak

2 Particle Beam Emitters

2 hangers

2 Nanoforge/ Energy -to-Matter Converter

Self-Destruct

Support Ships-

200 fighter ships

4 Traba Class Transports

Gladius (Cruiser) Class

Role – Cruiser/ Research Vessel

Shape – Similar to the Vulcan Command-ship without the circular nacelle

Size – 900 m x 400 m x 100 m

Minimum Crew – 1

Maximum Crew – 1000

Faster-than-light Drive(s)- Asgard/Alteran Intergalactic Hyperdrive

Power Supply-

8 Neutrino-Ion Generator

64 Furling Subspace Power Spheres

Engines – Asgard/Alteran hybrid Gravimetric Sublight Engines

Shields – Tri-layered Shielding (Asgard, Furling, Alteran)

Hull – Adamantium, naquadah/Carbon/trinium composite

Computer-core – Asgard/Alteran/Furling core

Controlled – Neural Interface with genetic scans (matching individual users)

Transporter Technology-

Asgard Transporters

Alteran Transporters

Furling Transport Arch

Weapons –

2 Alteran Beam Weapons

2 Asgard Plasma Beam Weapon

128 x 10% powered Rapid-fire Alteran Beam

128 X10% powered Rapid-fire Asgard Beam

10,000 - Alteran Drone Weapon

1,000 – Alteran/Asgard Super Drone

Additional Systems –

Phase-Cloak

1 Particle Beam Emitters

2 hangers

1 Nanoforge/ Energy -to-Matter Converter

Self-Destruct

Support Ships-

100 fighter ships

2 Traba Class Transports

End of Chapter

**AN: I was decided to break this chapter into two and stop here so I can get this chapter out today. Please review. They are helpful in developing the story and improving it.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1, and/or Highlander (and various other shows/movies that might be referenced). They are the property of their respected owners. This is done purely for fun and to see where I can take it.

**Relationships:** Xander/Dawn/Willow

*Starts in Season Two of BtVS during the Halloween episode

*Starts in Season 3of Stargate SG1 between "Seth" and "Fair Game"

*This is AU and there is no balance between "Good" and "Evil", no "Powers that Be" and no "First Evil"

*Alteran*

"English"

'Thoughts'

Chapter 6:

The last six months of Xander's self-imposed exile to the Phoenix system with the help of Orion, the first of the new Alteran AIs, was extremely productive. Over the previous six months, Xander loneliness started to grow and cause Xander to throw himself into his work. He was able to finish the last three major designs and several small projects.

The first of the major designs was the Civitas Class outpost. It was designed to be placed on worlds that were going to have an Alteran presence and was based on the Atlantis city-ship class with an intergalactic hyperdrive. It was designed with a 15 km diameter version of Atlantis with several major improvements. Due to the smaller size of the Civitas class outpost, it was designed to be powered by two Potentias instead of Atlantis's three but also included 28 neutrino-ion generators and 2048 Furling Power Spheres. The hull of the Civitas was made from the same mix of adamantium and the naquadah/carbon/trinium alloy (NCT alloy) and the shields were designed to be the tri-layered design used in the capital warships. The transporter systems included the Furling Transport Arch, Asgard Transporters, Alteran Short-Range Transporters and an Astria Porta. The weapons were also upgraded and included 7 of each maxed out Alteran Beam (MAB) and Asgard Plasma Beam (MAP) weapon and 1,024 of each of the 80% powered Rapid-fire Alteran Beam (RFA) and the 80% powered Rapid-Fire Asgard Plasma Beam (RFP). It also contained 40,000 Alteran Drone (AD) and 2,000 Alteran/Asgard Super Drones (AASD).

Since the Civitas Class outpost might be placed on planets where it might not be a wise decision for it to be obvious that the outpost is there, it includes a cloak. Due to the six piers, the Civitas class has six Gladius class ships attached as protection along with 10 Porta Traba class ships and 100 Proeliator class fighters. The computer core contains a copy of the Great Races databases.

The second major design was a larger version of the Civitas Class outpost design for planets chosen for permanent colonization. It was called Civitas Aedes Class city. It was designed to be twice the size of the Civitas Class design and everything is doubled except it is powered by five Potentia instead of four.

The last design of the ships Xander created was the flagship of the Alteran fleet, the Praelium Luna class flagship. The Praelium Luna class or the Battle-moon class is a spherical ship with a diameter of 150 km with a city similar to the Civitas Aedes Class city but only 25 km in diameter. The city was built into a 50 km bio-dome inside the Praelium Luna with a large park, lake and forest. In the Inner City there is also an Astria Porta and a backup bridge. It was designed to be a home away from the Phoenix system and support a maximum crew of 100,000 and 20 Gladius, 10 Gladius Maximus, 40 Traba, 20 Porta Traba, the _Unity_ and 10,000 Proeliator ships.

The Praelium Luna Class was powered by six Potentia (3 for the Inner City), 1080 neutrino-ion generator (56 for the Inner City) and 14,336 Furling Power Spheres (2,048 for the Inner City). The FTL (faster-than-light) systems included an intergalactic hyperdrive along with a wormhole drive. The tri-layer shields were upgraded to the maximum level where any more power added to the shields would no longer cause an increase in shield strength. The hull was formed of 10m thick Adamantium under 30m thick NCT alloy. The weapon system included 200 MAB and MAP weapon and 61,440 of each of the 80% powered RFA and the 80% RFP. It also had a complement of 500,000 ADs and 100,000 SAADs. With the addition of the standard transport systems, a cloak, 10 particle emitters, a hybrid computer core with the full Great Races Databases, 10 hangers and 16 massive nanoforges.

The Inner City of the Praelium Luna was designed with the same shield design as the Praelium Luna class ship allowing it to survive the destruction of the outer shell. It also had an intergalactic hyperdrive. Both of those two systems were designed to only be used in case of an emergency. The bridge of the Praelium Luna is located under the bio-dome and the city could be used in case of emergencies. The ship is controlled by the Neural Interface along with specific genetic scans. The Praelium Luna class was designed for two AIs, one for the Inner City and the other for the rest of the ship. The Outer Shell of the Praelium Luna contains the hangers for the support fleet, quarters for more crew members, laboratories and workshops for various projects, the power systems, and the other various systems..

The Praelium Luna class was designed to provide an advantage over all the various enemies that Xander was to face. It was designed in the spherical shape to allow the numerous weapons to fire in any direction and to change firing arcs with incredible speeds. Xander had decided that the size and number of weapons would offset the disadvantage that having only such a few members of the Alterans race. As Orion mentioned when Xander said that it still might be overkill that the Wraith outnumber the non-Ascended members of his race millions to one which is even worse than the Alterans faced the first time around.

In-between his designing of the various ship and city designs, Xander had been working on several other projects. The first of the secondary projects that was completed was a life-extension treatment that was superior to the other methods previous used by the Asgard and the Alterans. The treatment was designed to work for Alterans, Asgard and Humans. It combined several different parts to decrease cellular degradation causes over time and to improve healing. The first part was a genetic manipulation process which removed any genetic diseases and conditions from the whole genetic code and replacing another part of the code with a synthetic gene which increase the immune system, decreases the rate of cellular degradation, increases cellular repair and increases overall healing rate. The second part of the process was the introduction of nanites to repair any cellular degradation, to improve the rate of cellular repair, improves the immune system, increases the overall healing rate, repairs any current damage to the body based on the genetic code, to enhance the overall strength of the body and senses and lastly to provide a virtual interface allowing a user to "download" data into their nanites to be able to access later. The nanites were encoded to prevent any tampering with the base code and the treatment was designed to be self-propagating into future generations.

The next project was a multi-tool/personal weapon system. Xander decided to call it the Universal Tool and it was designed to be able to be upgraded based on user preferences. They are in the form of one or two arm gauntlets. The features provided in the standard tool was a personal computer based on Alteran/Furling designs (the Furling were the best at miniaturizing their technology with one of their specialties being nanotechnology), an energy-matter converter of Asgard design, a personal shield which could be turned on or off by mental command or by the situational awareness program included into the design, scanner, communication system, healer, short range transporter, cloak and stun gun. In the designing of the Universal Tool, Xander had been forced to use a lot of Furling nanotechnology and Alteran technology. It could be designed to be customized for engineering, science, military, ship command or everyday use.

The last of the secondary projects that Xander finished besides the Asgard cloning problem h was working on a satellite that would be used to scan whole sections of the galaxy and to relay data through a communication system similar to the Defero Calx (communication stones/ quantum entanglement) while being undetectable. It would be used to createa virtual net where data stored on other systems and a real time sensor reading of the whole galaxy in real time can be accessed anywhere which could be accessed either through the nanites from the life extension treatment or through the Universal Tool. It was also designed to completely self-destruct if a ship without the proper codes tries to capture the satellite.

Throughout the whole year in exile, Xander had been working on the Asgard cloning problem. He had decided that repairing their DNA would be nearly impossible as they had nearly completely destroyed it by cloning for so long using the previous clones' DNA and the flawed genetic manipulation from thousands of years ago. Xander predicted that they had probably less than a hundred years at the current rate. From this understanding, Xander decided to work on a hybrid form for the Asgard. Taking the most up-to-date DNA profile, Xander worked on mixing Asgard, human and Alteran DNA together. While most of the new DNA profile was based on the Asgard's original DNA which was unable to support the current Asgard minds, he used the Alteran genetics to work on improving the neural pathways and the human genetics to re-introduce the male and female genders back into the Asgard along with the average size and strength of a human size form. The genetic manipulation was designed to allow for natural reproduction and to be passed on to the next generation. Xander then next worked on mixing nanotechnology of the Furling to design a way to increase the neural capacity of the Asgard's brains. The nanotechnology was designed to be self-replicating in future generations and was locked to prevent any future tampering.

Now that the one year in self-imposed exile was over Xander was preparing to leave the system and activate the thousands of construction drones. He would also leave Orion to double check the progress and to scan the ships as they were constructed to correct any errors. Once he left the system, he would turn up the time dilation machine he had constructed earlier during the year 100,000:1 ratio at which he would wait the 10 minutes. After the wait, he would deactivate the time dilation field.

… Return to present time….

'Wow, it has been an incredibly productive year…' Xander thought has he left the system.

*Orion, are you ready for the time dilation field to be activated?* asked Xander.

*I am as ready as I will ever be,* replied Orion. *I will work on designing the other AIs for the ships and cities.*

*Thanks, Orion. Activating time dilation field now.*

Xander sat back against the control chair and watched on the viewholo. 'Wow, it is amazing to watch the construction of these ships though I am looking forward to returning to Terra.'

As Xander watches the viewholo of a huge ship is being built by the thousands of flashes of white and golden light as the various construction drones powered by a Potentia build the ships using the Asgard transporters to build one huge piece. Xander stares at the view screen for the ten minutes watching as the ships were built.

Xander sees the flashes of light die down, he starts to prepare to deactivate the time dilation system. As he does so, he directs the _Unity_ toward the Praelium Luna class ship.

'I guess it is time to name these beautiful ships,' thought Xander. 'I did decide to name the Praelium Luna class ship 'Gladius ex Altera' (Sword of Altera)… now I just need to name the other ships. I guess I will name them later but now to name the Civitas class outpost and the Civitas Aedes class city.'

As Xander directs the _Unity_ towards the hangar of the _Gladius ex Altera_ and prepares to activate the transporters, he looks back and watches the sun come around the gas giant as the transporters come on.

*That's it. The Civitas Aedes class city that will be place on Altera will be called 'Astrum ex Altera' (Star of Altera) and the Civitas class outpost will be called 'Ex Terra' (Of Terra)* says Xander as he steps on the bridge.

*Orion are you there? How did it go?* asked Xander once on the bridge. As he talks a hologram of a 20 some year old, dark haired man with bright blue eyes appears on the bridge.

*It went quite well. The other AIs have been introduced into their ships including the new AIs for _Astrum ex Altera_ and the _Ex Terra_. Let me introduce them to you, * as Orion spoke three more holograms appears, one a stunningly beautiful 20 year old red head with emerald eyes and the other two looked to be about 20 year old one with golden haired blond with sapphire blue eyes and the other with hair near black with eyes identical to the blond.

*I am Ayiana and I am the AI for the Inner City of the _Gladius ex Altera_,* the red head introducing herself.

Next the raven haired one steps forward,*I am Lilith and I am the AI for the_ Ex Terra_.*

The blond was last to introduce herself, *I am Eve. I am the twin sister to Lilith and the AI for the _Astrum ex Altera_.*

*It is a pleasure to meet all of you. I hope to get to meet the rest of the AIs on our way back to Terra but we first need to make a round trip dropping off the satellites we have built. It should take a couple of days. Though first thing is first we need to place your city on Altera, Eve. Is there any particular area on Altera you recommend?* asks Xander.

*I would recommend in the western ocean around here,* she points on a viewholo as she speaks, *it allows for development of a bridge to the main land of one of the continents while still being deep enough for the city to land.*

*Wow, I didn't think of that,* states Xander. *I agree with your placement. I will use the Arch (the Furling Transport Arch) to stop by and visit, but you can always visit once the VI (virtual interface) net is up.*

*I look forward to you visiting and I will come by to bother my little sister,* comments Eve.

*I am older than you,* Lilith yells back, *if anything that makes you the little sister.*

*But I am in the bigger city ship,* Eve replies as she returns to her descending ship as she sticks out her tongue.

Xander burst out laughing with the others. *Well it is time we start dropping off the satellites and then return to Terra.*

The _Gladius ex Altera_ activated its cloak and jumped to hyperspace.

The specs for the ships are below:

Praelium Luna (Battlemoon) Class

Role – Flagship

Shape - Sphere

Size – 150 km Diameter

Minimum Crew – 2

Maximum Crew –100,000

Inner City Area – (Same shield as the outer Praelium Luna Class Powered by Inner City in Emergencies only)

50 km diameter biosphere

25 km diameter city – Alteran/Asgard/Furling design

Outer 25 km radius includes

Large park

Lake

Forest with animals

Faster-than-light Drive(s)-

Asgard/Alteran Intergalactic Hyperdrive (Inner City also has the same hyperdrive in case of Emergencies)

Wormhole Drive

Power Supply-

6 ZPMs (3 for Inner City)

1080 Neutrino-Ion Generator (56 for Civitas Maximus Class city)

14,336 Furling Subspace Power Spheres (2048 for Civitas Maximus Class city)

Engines – Asgard/Alteran hybrid Gravimetric Sublight Engines

Shields – Tri-layered Maxed out Shielding (Asgard, Furling, Alteran)

Hull – Adamantium, naquadah/Carbon/trinium composite

Computer-core – Asgard/Alteran/Furling core – Contains GRA databases

Controlled – Neural Interface with genetic scans (matching individual users)

Transporter Technology-

Asgard Transporters

Alteran Transporters

Furling Transport Arch

Stargate

Weapons –

200 maxed out Alteran Beam Weapons (360o firing range)

200 maxed out Asgard Plasma Beam Weapon (360o firing range)

61,440 x 80% powered Rapid-fire Alteran Beam

61,440 X80% powered Rapid-fire Asgard Beam

500,000 - Alteran Drone Weapon

100,000 – Alteran/Asgard Super Drone

Additional Systems –

Phase-Cloak

10 Particle Beam Emitters

10 hangers

16 Nanoforge/ Energy -to-Matter Converter

Support Ships-

20 – Gladius Class ships

10 – Gladius Maximus Class ships

40 – Traba Class Transports

10,000 – Fighter crafts

1 – GRA hybrid ship

20 upgraded Porta Traba Class (Gate Ship)

Civitas (City) Class

Role – Outpost/

Shape – Mini-Atlantis shape

Size – 15 km Diameter

Minimum Crew – 2

Maximum Crew – 25,000

Faster-than-light Drive(s)-

Asgard/Alteran Intergalactic Hyperdrive

Power Supply-

2 ZPMs

28 Neutrino-Ion Generator

2048 Furling Subspace Power Spheres

Engines – Asgard/Alteran hybrid Gravimetric Sublight Engines

Shields – Tri-layered Maxed out Shielding (Asgard, Furling, Alteran)

Hull – adamantium, naquadah/carbon/trinium composite

Computer-core – Asgard/Alteran/Furling core – Contains GRA database

Controlled – Neural Interface with genetic scans (matching individual users)

Transporter Technology-

Asgard Transporters

Alteran Transporters

Furling Transport Arch

Stargate

Weapons –

7 maxed out Alteran Beam Weapons

7 maxed out Asgard Plasma Beam Weapon (360o firing range)

1,024 x 80% powered Rapid-fire Alteran Beam

1,024X80% powered Rapid-fire Asgard Beam

40,000 - Alteran Drone Weapon

2,000 – Alteran/Asgard Super Drone

Additional Systems –

Phase-Cloak

4 Particle Beam Emitters

6 Piers and 2 hangers

8 Nanoforge/ Energy -to-Matter Converter

Support Ships-

6 – Gladius Class ships

10 – Porta Traba Class ships

100 – Fighter crafts


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1 or Highlander (and various other shows/movies that might be referenced). They are property of their respected owners. This is done purely for fun and to see where I can take it.

**Relationships:** Xander/Dawn/Willow

*Starts in Season Two of BtVS during the Halloween episode.

*Starts in Season 3of Stargate SG1 between "Seth" and "Fair Game"

*This is AU and there is no balance between "Good" and "Evil", no "Powers that Be", no First Evil.

*The year is 1999 and starts in October (no matter when it happened in canon).

**Chapter 7:**

'Finally, I am back to Terra,' thought Xander and the _Gladius ex Altera_ dropped into the Sol System just outside of the orbit of Pluto. Xander and the three AIs had using the maximum speed possible of the Intergalactic hyperdrive had distributed the satellites around the galaxy (a total of 50 satellites) which would now provide real time sensor readings around the whole galaxy. As Xander plotted the course to the orbit of Terra from the outer edges of the solar system, he asked Orion, who was in his holographic form, around the bridge, *Orion, can you interface our subspace communication system into the telephone system from here?*

*Certainly, it would be quite easy to. Would you like me to do so and call the Summers' residence,* asked Orion.

*Yes please. I would like to get everyone together and transported them up from the Summers' residence and talk to them.*

*Connecting… ok its dialing,* Orion stated as he complies with the order.

"Hello Summers residence. May I help you?" asked Mrs. Summers as she answered the phone.

"Hey, Mrs. S. –"started Xander.

"Xander, you're back. We need everyone to meet over here and talk about what we are going to do about the fallout from Halloween plus Buffy's slaying," states Mrs. Summers sounding quite relived.

"I am not quite back in Sunnydale yet. I am still inbound heading towards Earth. I had Orion, he is an AI I designed based on several different Alterans that Ascended a long time ago, hack the telephone network using the subspace communication system. I will be in Earth's orbit in 20 minutes. If you could get everyone together at your place we can meet as a group then," replies Xander.

"Ok, you better have some explaining to do though," answers Mrs. Summers angrily.

"We can talk about it then."

Xander then had Orion transport him to the control room in the Inner City. *Hey, Ayianna, can you disconnect the Astria Porta so it does not automatically take over in place for the Earth Porta since we have a Master Porta here,*asked Xander. The Master Porta is a Porta that takes priority over any Astria Porta.

*Sure thing. I can see that being a problem if random people just walked through the Porta by mistake,* replied Ayianna while laughing at the idea.

*Ayianna, could you also prepare the main conference room, please? I think it would be best to wow everyone.*

*Sure, it will be done by the time to get there, Xander,* laughed Ayianna.

As Xander entered the conference room, he sat down at the table and started to prepare his thoughts for the upcoming meeting. While he had been missing everyone a lot, he had changed due to Janus's knowledge and his experiences in the Phoenix system. He was lost in thought until Orion cleared his throat; Xander looked up and saw both Orion and Ayianna there. *Is it time?* he asked.

*Yes, please reconnect to the telephone network and dial the Summers' residence,* ordered Xander stepping into his role as Supreme Commander.

"Hello, this is the Summers' residence, Dawn speaking."

"Hey, Dawn it is Xander-"started Xander when he was quickly cut off by Dawn yelling.

"XANDER, when did you get back? When are we going to see you? Where are you?-"Dawn rapidly started to babble while fighting off the others from their attempts to take the phone. Xander could hear the struggle from the other end of the phone line. Orion and Ayianna were nearly on the floor laughing.

"Wow, great Willow Babble impression. You need to triple the speed but it's a good start."

"XANDER!" Dawn yelled.

"Is everyone there?" asked Xander.

"Yes, the whole group is here, where are you?"

"One second you will see. Everyone stand up," replied Xander.

*Orion, can you transport everyone from the house to this conference room* asked Xander to Orion.

*Sure thing,* replied Orion. As he finished say that in a bright flash and musical chime, the others appeared in the conference room. The next second Xander was being tackle be two girls, one with brown hair and the other with red.

"I guess I was missed for being gone only a day and half," Xander laughed as he helped Dawn and Willow up. "Welcome to the Inner City of the _Gladius ex Altera_ or the Sword of Altera."

"Wait we are in a spaceship?" asked Buffy looking around looking shocked.

At this Xander joined the two AIs on the ground laughing. Xander staggers up clutching his side from laughing so hard. "Yes, Buffy, you are in a Praelium Luna class vessel. The class name would translate form Alteran to English as a 'Battle Moon'. It's a bit more than a spaceship more like a 150 km in diameter spherical ship with a fleet in its 10 hangers and a 25 km diameter city inside it. It probably is one of the most powerful ships in existence if not the most." Xander enjoyed their shocked look.

"Wait how could you have built this is such a short time," ask Willow looking curious.

"It was built using time dilation technology. For you it was a day and half, for me it was a year. I then left the field and turned the field up to an even high rate and watched it be constructed with several other ships in ten minutes."

"Wow, the Alterans must have been incredibly advance," commented Joyce.

"Well, the Alterans were the most advance of the Great Race Alliance but I also had the database of the other three. One of the species, the Furling, has left this space for either a different galaxy a long way away or for a different reality. Another has nearly clone themselves to full genetic failure-" Xander started to explain.

"That must have either been highly inefficient process or they have been at for a long time," interrupted Mrs. Summers.

"They are the best of the four races at cloning, Mrs. Summers. They had been at for nearly half a million years," answered Xander.

"You can call me Joyce, since I get the feeling you call us up here for more reasons than to show off," said Joyce with an amused tone.

"Yes, I have but let us first finish with the history of the Great Race Alliance. The Asgard have been cloning themselves for so long they can no longer reproduce themselves. I believe I have found a solution but I will need to talk to the Asgard to make sure. The last of the Great Races was the Nox. They have pulled themselves back to their homeworld and have blocked out the rest of the chaos going on around the Avalona or as you call it the Milky Way," stated Xander darkly, "Does everyone remember the conversation before I left about the threats to the humans of Terra and the rest of the galaxy?"

At everyone's nod, Xander continued, "I recommend that you allow me to evolve you to Alteran level genetics and join my crew. The last of the Council of Atlantis have named me the Supreme Commander of the Alteran fleets and High Counselor of the Council. I could use more members on the Council."

"Why would we want to be evolved to Alteran level" asked Giles, who had been deep in thought and enjoyed the history lessons.

"Well as an Alteran you would have a naturally extended life span, you would have improved thought processing, memory, much fast healing, and naturally occurring abilities in telekinesis and telepathy," responded Xander.

Dawn looked eager as did Willow and Buffy at the idea. Jenny spoke up for the first time in both meetings, "I have confession I want to make before you offer this choice to me. I was originally sent to watch over Angelus by my tribe."

Xander just nodded his head and responded, "The offer is still open."

"Then I would like to take you up on it," answered Jenny.

The others looked shocked at the news. Buffy finally response, "I understand. If the curse had lifted it could have been a disaster since the demon inside would have been completely insane."

Joyce and Giles agreed after a bit more thought. Xander smiling at the news and straighten up from the chair he had been leading on. "Well now is a perfect time as any," he stated.

The other looked shocked at that news but nodded their head in agreement. As Xander lead them to the medical center. Xander explained a few more of the things he worked on.

"Well to keep me company and due to our small numbers. I designed several AIs based on some Alteran minds in the database. I would like to introduce Orion, the AI of the outer shell of the _Gladius ex Altera_, and Ayianna, the AI of the Inner City. Each capital ship has an AI as the 'soul' of the ship."

"Wait, you created AIs," asked Dawn looking excited.

"Yep. One of the other projects was the design of a Universal tool which you will get at the evolution process. I also designed a method of affectively extending a person's life forever through a genetic/nanotech method. You will also be receiving this treatment after the evolution process," Xander continued to explain.

He finished just as they entered the medical center.

"Wow, Dr. Crusher would have loved this equipment," commented Joyce as she looked over some the stuff.

"Well you get to play with it. You are going to be assigned our Chief Medical Officer with the rank of Commander though you are outside the normal chain of command. Dawn is going to be Chief Science Officer with a rank of Lieutenant. Buffy is the Chief of Security and Second in Command with the rank of Commander. Willow is going be Chief of Magical Issues. Jenny is going to be assigned Chief Engineer with a rank of Lieutenant. Giles as the most diplomatic member you are going to be assigned Chief Ambassador with the no rank but only under my command chain," Xander commented enjoying the stunned look on their faces.

"I almost think you were planning this when picking out our costumes…" commented Giles as he thought about the breakdown of their costumes.

"I was. I realized that if I helped you pick good costumes it would help it the long run," laughed Xander. "Well time to get on with the process, it will take 8 hours to complete."

Xander directed them to the correct Medical Pods. As they got into the Pod, he promised them to be there when they woke up. He activated the process.

*Ayianna, can you watch over the process and notify me 10 minutes before completion. Orion, can you transport me to the bridge," asked Xander to both of the holograms of the AIs.

*Sure, Xander,* they both replied.

Xander disappeared from the Medical Center and appeared on the bridge. As he sat down on in the command chair, he noticed an Asgard transport from Terra to a ship in orbit.

*Orion, scan for the Asgard ship and hail them,* command Xander. 'I hope this is not a rogue Asgard experimenting on humans like that Asgard Loki that I read about,' he thought.

_ On Terra in the SGC_

Jack O'Neil, commander of the SG-1 who are considered Earth's best off world team, stood up to give his speak for his second in command's promotion to Major when he disappeared in a flash of light and musical chime. The remaining members in the SGC descended it chaos until the other members of SG-1 were able to calm the people in the Gate room.

_On the Asgard ship, _Biliskner_ _

"In conclusion…" Jack continued on with short speak until he realized that he was no longer at the SGC. As he looks around, another flash of light and chime and an alien sat before him.

"Greetings, Jack O'Neill. I am Thor of the Asgard," introduced the alien. A system flashed on the arm of the chair. "Interesting… Who has the technology to hail my ship." He pressed several runes causing a screen to appear in midair.

"This is Supreme Commander Alexander of the Alteran race. You have transported a member of the race living on the planet below. As of a day ago, Terra, now known as Earth, has become a Protectorate of the Alteran race," states the 18 year old male human stated. Jack noticed that he looked similar to his son Xander Harris. Xander Harris was a child he had with a Jessica Webber before she married a low-life drunk named Tony Harris. She had told him about Xander ten years ago and forbidden any contact until Xander turned 18.

Jack looking at Thor's reaction looked utterly shocked. "You have returned at long last," Thor said with an awed voice. Thor then shook of the shock and replied, "I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard race. I was coming to bring word of a negotiation meeting between the Tau'ri and the System Lords."

At this Jack noticed Alexander's narrowing of eyes. "We will see. Why don't we all meet over here in the conference room aboard my ship the _Gladius ex Altera_?"

"Agreed," responded Thor.

"Activating transport," stated Alexander and again they disappeared in a flash of light in a beautiful conference room high up a tower. Jack looking out over the city was stunned by the beauty of the ship but confused about the design.

"So Thor, who are these Alterans?" asked Jack looking curious about Thor's reaction while being concern about being a Protectorate of them.

"They were the oldest and most powerful of the Great Races in the Great Race Alliance. They were the ones the built the Stargates as you call them. They were forced to flee this galaxy 5 million years ago due to the Great Plague. We heard they returned 10,000 years ago and then Ascended. That was the last we had heard of them," stated Thor.

"We call the Stargates as you called them, Astria Portas," both of them gave a start at the sudden noise. Xander continued on "We did return as a race and Ascend. One of the Ascend was able to see the direction the galaxies were going and manipulated the energy a worshiper on a dimensional rift in California to turn me into an Alteran with his memories and knowledge along with an updated hybrid ship, _Unity_."

"I used the technology to recreate the Alteran civilization though we are few in numbers for now and I believe I have found a cure for your cloning problem. We can get into that later," continued Xander some more.

Jack could no longer hold in his question, "What is your full name?"

Xander looking a bit surprised at his question answered him, "Alexander Harris, though my friends call me Xander." Jack fell off his seat in shock. "Why?"

Jack started to laugh due the shock, "Because you are my son."

**Author's Note: I am going to end this chapter here. I added this fun cliffhanger.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG-1 or Highlander (and various other shows/movies that might be referenced). They are the property of their respected owners. This is done purely for fun and to see where I can take it.

**Relationships:** Xander/Dawn/Willow

*Starts in Season Two of BtVS during the Halloween episode.

*Starts in Season 3of Stargate SG1 between "Seth" and "Fair Game"

*This is AU and there is no balance between "Good" and "Evil", no "Powers that Be", no First Evil.

*The year is 1999 and starts in October (no matter when it happened in canon).

**Costumes:**

Xander – Janus

Buffy – 6000 year old Immortal Slayer version of herself

Willow – a White Witch

Giles – Methos

Dawn – Timelady from Doctor Who tv show

Joyce – Dr. Crusher from Star Trek: TNG

**Chapter 8:**

Xander staggered back in shock, "What do you mean you're my father? My father is unfortunately Tony Harris, a worthless drunk."

Thor looked between the two in surprise and curiosity thinking, 'Most unusual. It will be interesting to see the effect of a human perspective on the rebirth of Alteran society. The humans think of things differently than the Alterans and the other Great Races. This tie to the SGC could make things interesting.'

Jack gave himself a shake and continued, "I can imagine that you're surprised by this news. I met one Jessica Webber 19 years ago in a bar in LA after returning from a mission. I found her to be interesting and we went on a few dates for about a month. After that time, I was sent on another mission for the military. It was classified. We were supposed to meet again once I got back but I couldn't find her after the mission. I later heard from a couple of her friends that I knew that she returned home. The next time I heard from here was about 10 years ago."

At Xander's nod of understanding, he continued, "about 10 years ago after I had later married and settled down, I received a call from a Jessica Harris née Webber who told me that she had been pregnant when I had left and returned home to an old boyfriend. She said that the boyfriend, one Tony Harris agreed to marry her even though she was pregnant since he could not have any children. She called asking for money since she said that they had been going through a hard time and that you were my son. She sent a few pictures and a blood sample for testing to prove that you were my son. She said that she did not want to mess up your life and did not want me to meet you until you were 18. After I had the blood tested and send a couple thousand dollars to help out, I demand to meet you before I would pay anymore. She then somehow got a restraining order until you were 18. I had always wanted to meet you but I could not due to the restraining order."

Xander face took a furious expression. "Damn those drunks. I remember that. I remember that they went out celebrating that windfall of money and spent the next two months drunk. I never did find out where they got the money and I never did see any of it. So that's why I've never met you before." At this Xander walked over and gave Jack a short hug. "Why don't I have Orion in a little bit do a double-check to make sure this wasn't just my mother trying to fleece you for money."

Xander turned to Thor as he waves for both Jack and Thor to sit down. "I am sorry for forgetting to welcome you to the Inner City of the new Praelium Luna class flagship, _Gladius ex Altera_. I am Alexander but you can call me Xander. I am the Supreme Command of the Alteran race and the High Counselor of the Council of the Alteran." Xander directed their attention towards a viewholo in the center of the table displaying several images of the Praelium Luna class flagship, he continued "The Inner City is a 25 km diameter city in a 50 km bio dome located in the center of the Praelium Luna ship. The Praelium Luna class ship is a spherical ship with a diameter of 150 km and has the nickname in English of the Battlemoon. It can carry a fleet of 30 capital ships inside its hangers along with 40 transports and 10,000 fighters. It is also run by 2 AIs, one for the inner city and one for the outer shell. They are considered full members of the Alteran people since they are based on Alteran mind scans and any attempt to manipulate their code is a crime. The two for the _Gladius ex Altera_ are Orion and Ayianna." Orion and Ayianna appeared next to Xander. Thor's eyes widened in shock at that news and Jack whistled in appreciation.

"How do we get one of these?" asked Jack. Xander chuckled at his question.

"You don't. We as in the Alterans will help you to grow at an accelerated rate but you need to grow on your own. If we were to give you everything you would not give it the respect it deserves. Though I will be selecting people for the population of Terra and evolving them to Alterans. They will be then given an Alteran education using the Alteran Education Interface Chair. I have several friends currently going through this process," replied Xander. Both Thor's and Jack's eyes widened at this news. He continued, "after we double check to see if we are related like you said, I will probably name you my liaison to the SGC and possible upgrade you to Alteran if you so desire with your team with you being attached to the SGC. We will see were that goes later. Does anyone have any questions?"

Thor nodded and asked, "how were you changed into an Alteran? You mentioned it earlier but I don't understand how a worshipper caused you to change into an Alteran and you mentioned a dimensional tear?" Jack also nodded in agreement to Thor's questions.

"Ok, when the Alterans ascended they all bound themselves to a policy of noninterference since any interference could cause them to be considered to be Gods by less developed races or their actions to have far greater consequences than they intended. I grew up on a dimensional tear to another dimension that human have throughout history have called hell. The name given by humans to it is the hellmouth. I believe it was caused by an explosion caused by the Goa'uld. From this tear some races have escaped their dimensions into this one. Many of the myths from human pasts are from this like vampires and demons. A vampire is a dimensional invader that can be spread through contaminated blood into a dead body. The demons are just dimensional invaders." At this Jack's jaw dropped in shock.

"That's how they got here? I mean I have seen a couple in my black ops experiences though everyone knows not to mention them," asks Jack. Xander nods. Thor looked at both of them in stunned shock.

"There is a dimensional tear on Earth," Thor asked. "What are you going to do about it?"

Xander smiled, "I am going to close it as soon as I figure on the best way. But continuing on, I spent most of my childhood in the dark about them until last year when my brother in all but blood was murdered by a vampire and turned. I was force to destroy it. After that I have joined the fight against the dark. A week before Halloween in a dream an Ascended contacted me. Janus, the Ascended, told me that one of his worshippers a Chaos Mage was planning to turn everyone into their costumes. A Mage or a magic user is a primitive person who can channel the energy of the universe or in this case the energy of an Ascended. The policy of the noninterference that binds the Ascended has a loophole that any Ascended who is called on by a human can slightly modify the energy. Magic is just the manipulation of energy and a few humans have some ability to do so. Janus tried to prevent any deaths or injuries but either way it would have happened even if he had not supplied the energy, the Chaos Mage would have just called it from the dimensional tear and a ton of deaths would have occurred." Xander continued on and explained everything that happened. Thor nodded his understanding though Jack looked shocked at the whole story.

"A most unusual way for your race to return but I would like to welcome you back and greet you as the Asgard member of the Great Race Alliance," responded Thor.

"Thank you, Supreme Commander Thor. I have learned of your problems with your cloning and believe that we have found a possible solution." Xander directed Thor's attention to the viewholo and the process for solving the Asgard's cloning was displayed. "As you can see we have determined that the Asgard DNA has been damaged too much by the repeated cloning and the original DNA sample we have was also unusable. We have come up with a hybrid of Asgard, Alteran, and Human DNA that would provide a feasible body that would support your minds and would provide possible sexual reproduction. We can complete the process for you to take back the method and show the Asgard Counsel before you leave to return to the other Asgard. It would only take 4 hours to do so."

Thor's eyes widened and he said in a halting voice full of emotion, "It is the cure we have been looking for. You have saved the Asgard race with this. I would like to undergo the procedure."

Jack while looking asked, "I'm confused. What is this procedure and why do they need this new body?"

Thor turned to Jack and started to explain, "We as a race have been cloning ourselves for thousands of years. Over the many cloning processes our DNA has become damaged since we used the DNA of the previous cloned body instead of using our original DNA."

Xander looked over to Jack and continued, "they have become copies of copies and have nearly destroyed their DNA by forgetting that rule. They lost the ability to reproduce a long time ago and are dying as a race. This is the solution to their problems."

"First lets double check to see if Colonel O'Neill and I are related. We can then discuss the reason you have come to Earth and completed the process for Thor," stated Xander.

Xander turned to Ayianna and asked her to compare Jack's and his DNA while taking the difference between Xander's Alteran and Jack's Human DNA in consideration. While they were considered to be of different races a lot of characteristics would still have pretty similar DNA.

"The probability of Colonel O'Neill being you father, Xander, is 90% which makes it very likely that he is telling the truth," stated Ayianna giving Xander a smile. Xander had told Orion about his parents and Orion had told the other AIs about Xander's family.

"Yes! I am not related to the drunken, waste of a human life that is Tony Harris," yells Xander, who then walked over to Jack and gave him a hug. "I guess we should get back to the problem at hand. I would like to start Thor's procedure and have it finish before my friends' procedures ends in 5 and a half hours."

"The Asgard would like to have Earth placed under the Protected Planets Treaty with the System Lords of the Goa'uld. We would normally deal with the Goa'uld but we have problems with a machine based race called the Replicators and the problem with our cloning which you solved. We would in a little while like to ask you for help dealing with the Replicators. The three System Lords would come to the summit and work on creating a treaty. Colonel O'Neill was chosen to represent Earth," Thor starts to explain to both Jack and Xander.

Jack quickly interjects, "three Goa'uld System Lords are coming to Earth? That will not go over well with the bosses."

Xander then calmly states, "I think I'll let the treaty meeting continue to inform the Goa'uld of their inappropriate behavior. I will attend as another member since I am in command of the Alterans. I will not allow them to pose as Gods or rule over planets with humans. I will use this to announce Earth as a being a Protectorate of the Alteran race. I understand that you have in the past been unable to deal with the Goa'uld but the Alterans will. The Nox will be dealt with shortly, too."

Thor nodded his head in understanding and thanked Xander for his understanding of the Asgard's problems. Jack grinned as he started to think about the Goa'uld's new problems.

Xander then stood up and continued, "Well I guess we should head to the medical center to start Thor's procedure and I can then talk more with Colonel O'Neill." He activated the transporters to the Medical Center in the Inner City.

After the bright flash of light cleared, the three were in a room with multiple advance medical beds and pods. Xander led the group to an empty medical pod and asked Ayianna to bring up the procedure. Xander started to explain the process in depth to Thor.

"This process will create a new body for you, Thor. A majority of the DNA is from the two samples of Asgard DNA we have, the original from the Alteran database and your current DNA sample we gathered from you. We used a mix of DNA from Alteran, human and Asgard to create a form that is approximately the average original height and size for the Asgard before the cloning. We also used Alteran and Asgard DNA to develop a neural density that is needed for the body's brain to support the current Asgard mind. To allow for reproduction we used a mix of human and Alteran design and DNA to create a strong sexual reproductive system. The Asgard reproductive system from the original sample was a very poor system and due to the limited ability to procreate was a major cause for the cloning to be done. Are you ready to start the process, Thor?" asked Xander.

"I am ready," responded Thor as he lay down in the pod. Xander started to enter in the commands to start the process and asked Ayianna to watch over the process and to inform him either if there were any problems or when it was completed.

"Colonel O'Neill, -" started Xander when Jack interrupted him.

"Please call me Jack. I understand that it is too early for you to call me Dad," interjects Jack.

Xander gives a small smile and starts again, "Jack, I would like to appoint you as a liaison for the Alterans. I will provide technology and the sciences behind them to the SGC. I would like the sciences to be promoted both in the SGC and outside. I am going to try to advance the scientific level of the population of the Earth. I will set rules for the technology provided. The first rule is that it will need to be provided to all the nations of Earth. I understand that might be difficult for your commanders to understand but I am not going to favor one nation over the other. It would inflate the US's opinion of itself. The second rule is that the technology cannot be used in any combat with other nations of the Earth. I am providing the technology to help the Earth protect itself and not wage war with itself. These two rules are nonnegotiable."

Jack sighed and responded, "there are going to be people who are not going to like those rules. I believed they will agree to them. What are you going to ask for in return? I mean I know you need something in return."

"I will require the return of our territory on the Antarctic region of Terra. It is a section that contains some of our technology and an outpost. We will also need a region to place a small city-ship outpost in the ocean. Our people on Terra will be left along. The last is we would like to be able to recruit people to join the Alteran race. These are also not really negotiable because the territory in the Antarctic is ours because we lived there a long time ago and the alternatives is to remove all of our technology from this planet. The placement of the city-ship outpost can be negotiated but really I am sure a nation on Terra will allow us to purchase some ocean surface if needs be. Any Alteran will not be bother by your people because I would not put it past people to try to kidnap some Alterans for study or to ransom some technology. Any attempt will result in force being applied and I am a strong believer that there is no such thing as overkill. The whole recruiting part is not really under governmental control since it is an individual's decision," states Xander.

Jack nodded his head in agreement and asked, "What about the whole Protectorate status?"

Xander replied, "The Protectorate status is given since the Alteran race views Terra as being one of our planets. We founded it millions of years ago and would like to keep it safe. We understand that humans have evolved on it over the last millions of years but we are going to try to help guide them to avoid many of the possible pitfalls. I believe you should return to Earth to pass on the messages to your commanders." He asked Ayianna to produce a communicator for Jack to hold on to and told Jack, "this communicator is for you. It will only work for you and you press this button to contact us and the same button to disconnect. Do not try to take it apart or give it up. I am going to return you to Terra and the SGC."

Jack nodded in understanding. Before Orion transported him away, he gave Xander a handshake and said, "I will be in contact. Good luck." At this he was transported away.

**End of Chapter.**


End file.
